In The End
by VioletKitteh
Summary: Donatella Ember is a demon serving Alois Trancy. She loves her job and her master. But, she knows it will not last. A certain golden-eyed butler will end her happiness forever. May contain AloisxOC. If a Claude fan, read at your own risk.


**I'm brand new to FF so please forgive any mistakes you might find. This is simply a story about my Kuroshitsuji OC, Donatella. Let me know if I should continue!**

* * *

In The End

Chapter 1-Love And Hate

The sun was just a bit over the horizen, warming the land with its golden rays. Several plants of all species stood up straight, trying to absorb as much of the radiance as possible. Birds began to chirp and other animals rose from their slumber while others retreated to their nests and let sleep overtake them.

However, while noises began to fill the air, all was quiet in the Trancy manor. Not a sound was heard. No shoes against tile, no voices echoing through the halls, nothing.

Out in the garden, stood a figure. It was too tall to be Alois Trancy and was obviously not Claude Faustus by the waist-length hair. The shape was Donatella Ember. Her one visible eye, which was deep green, gazed at the plants. The sunlight rippled across her raven-black hair like it was water and made her tan skin glow bronze. Her other eye was hidden by her shadowy hair. Observing the rising sun, she smiled, turned around, and walked back toward the mansion. Her black boots, which could be seen due to her black maid's dress only reaching her knees, clapped against the ground.

Once inside, she instantly noticed something. The silence. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. By now, her master was usually wide awake and making his way to the dining room, where Claude, his topaz-eyed butler, was paitently waiting for him, his pale face emotionless as always. Hannah and the triplets would also be present, remaining motionless unless Alois told them otherwise. The tiniest spark of worry flickered in the demoness, which made her head for her master's room. Upon reaching the door, she heard Alois's slow breathing, thanks to her acute hearing. She hesitated.

'What if he told Claude not to wake him until later?' she wondered 'If I wake him, will he be angry?' Donatella knew all too well about the blonde's unstable nature. One minute he'd be cheerful and full of energy, then the next he would shout and maybe even strike at you, even if you had done nothing wrong. The maid was thankful that he had never attacked her, unlike poor Hannah. Deciding to take a chance, she knocked. "Your highness?" she quietly called, her voice laced with a strong British accent.

Nothing happened.

She tried again.

"It's time to wake up, your highness." she said, still slightly worried about her master's reaction if he did wake up. She heard the bedsheets rustle but he didn't reply. Donatella sighed. She would have to go in. Bracing herself, she quickly, and quietly of course, opened the door and entered her master's bedroom.

Alois was turned toward her, so she could see his face. His eyes were closed and was obviously in a deep sleep. Donatella hesitated again. He looked so peaceful, which was extremely rare. There was a mental battle going on in her head. Should she wake him up or let him sleep? There would more than likely be consequences for either action. She stood there, staring at the sleeping boy for who knows how long before finally deciding to awaken him.

"Your highness?" she whispered, shaking him gently with her gloved hand "It is time to get up." His eyes fluttered open, revealing bright eyes colored like the sky. They were still bleary with sleep as he looked at the black-haired maid. "D-Donatella?" he mumbled, trying to wake up. "I apologize, your highness." Donatella began "I had noticed that you were not awake yet and I wasn't sure if you had informed Claude to let you sleep late..." She trailed off as Alois's eyes cleared and stared at her, shining like ice. "I was suppose to sleep longer since I didn't have much scheduled for today," Donatella went rigid, as if her master's icy eyes had frozen her. "But, I'm not angry. In fact, now I will have more free time today." Donatella nearly sighed in relief. Her master was obviously in a good mood.

Alois sat up and streched, the few rays of sunlight that squeezed through the curtains made his thick, blonde hair shimmer like gold. He gazed back over at his maid, and smiled. Donatella's dark green eye glistened and a huge grin etched itself on her tan face. While Alois was bipolar, violent, clingy, and sometimes even scary, seeing him smile made up for it all. At least for Donatella it did.

Just then, someone else entered the room. Donatella turned her head to see who it was. When she did, her smile vanished and her eyes blazed. Even the atmosphere in the room seemed to shift. It was Claude.

The butler's golden eyes trailed from Alois, to Donatella, then back to Alois. "I see Donatella has interrupted your sleep, your highness." Claude's voice was venomous as he bowed slightly, but it was too well hidden. Alois shook his head "It's alright, Claude. I'm not tired anyway." The demon flashed Donatella a hard look but it was too quick for Alois to catch.

Donatella was fuming on the inside. Her eye, which was blazing like a dark green fire, was so busy glaring at Claude, that she failed to hear what her master ordered him to do.

Why did the demoness despise Claude so much? He had never really done anything to her. He barely spoke to her. He simply acknowledged her presence, like he did the triplets and Hannah. In fact, Donatella couldn't think of one conversation she had ever had with Claude.

In her heart, Donatella knew Claude would betray their master, and end his life before it was time. And what terrified her more than anything, was that she could do nothing to prevent it.


End file.
